Harry Potter and the Spirit of Vengeance
by Wade98
Summary: In 1981, Voldemort tried to kill the bane of his existence. But instead of achieving his goal, he nearly killed himself. And when he did, a very powerful being by the name of Mephisto wasn't happy to have lost this soul. But this being goes to the point where it happened: the Potter home. He finds the young Harry Potter and decides he would be the perfect son. The new Ghost Rider.


**Hello and welcome to Harry Potter and the Spirit of Vengeance. I hope I have interpreted things right considering Mephisto. I am going off of the wiki page for his profile. If it sounds at all stupid or if I got something incorrect, please let me know and I will do my best to find a solution.**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 1

 _October 31, 1981_

 **Nobody's POV**

Deep in the darkest bowels of hell, resides the demon lord Mephistopheles. He is in his more humanly form as he sits in his throne made of sinners bodies. He is in an otherworldly black suit that he always wore. He had black hair that was just starting to grey and some minor, but noticeable wrinkles.

He was solemnly tapping a single finger on the armrest of his throne as he thought deeply, barely noticing the chaos of the underworld around him. All of a sudden, he feels the presence of a new soul in his realm. Normally, this wouldn't matter that much, but this soul felt immensely sinful. If he had to guess, he would say it was worse than many of the souls he kept down here, maybe worse than Stalin and Hitler.

Before he could even inspect it though, it was gone. This surprised him before he became infuriated. "No one escapes me. _No one!_ " He focuses on where the soul had previously died and pushed his power in that direction as he vanishes in a wreath of flames.

He reappears to a scene he did not quite expect. He was in a baby's room and it was currently up in flames. The demon looks around, seeing one body and a pile of robes. Looking over the body, that of which was a woman, he recognized her pure soul and that she passed on to his _brother's_ realm. All that seemed to be left of the former murderer was the pile of robes on the floor that held residue of his soul.

Further examination of the room allowed him to see the cause of the fire: magic. Now it wasn't anything like that Doctor Strange's form of magic, this magic was the kind found in the hidden civilization of witches and wizards.

This caused Mephisto to pause in thought. _'Hmmm, I haven't looked into these people since I made a deal with Death to create those items, the Deathly Hallows weren't they?'_ As he pondered this, he suddenly became aware of the whining cry of a child.

He stepped closer to the crib in the room, looking the boy over but only seeing a small scar on his head from all the chaos in the house. "Hello little one. Just how did you survive?" He said curiously. The child settled down and stared at the man in wonder. Mephisto attempted to reach out to caress the boys head, but he quickly pulled his hand back as his skin began to burn.

He looked closer at the boy's magic and was surprised to find two magical signatures on him. One from each of the dead in the room. One was from the murderer, who had tried to kill the boy with the most powerful curse in their magical world had at the moment which surprised him until he saw what had protected and what had burned him.

The lady, this boy's mother he would bet, gave her life out of love to save him. Now in the mortal world, this would mean nothing. But by witch and wizard means, it places a rather heavy protection spell. It would protect the person saved from the one who tried to kill them first and foremost. But it would also protect them from evil spirits.

Luckily for Mephisto, he knew a countermeasure against this. He muttered a few words under his breath and his own skin glowed faintly for a second. He then reached forward again, pausing to see his spell worked, before deciding to pick up the boy. The kid simply stared back at him, examining the new face and wondering what to make of him.

Before the two could examine each other much further, the rumbling of a motorbike was heard outside. Mephisto glanced out the window with narrowed eyes. He then heard the sound of steps, a few normal but one set unnaturally heavy.

The demon was about to put the child back down, but hesitated. _'Why am I hesitating?'_ He thought. Hearing the steps getting closer, he made a split second decision. He vanished away to one of his on Earth homes just as the door began to open.

He reappeared in the main room of the mansion-like house. He moved over to the couch and set the child down as he sat next to it. He continued to look at the child, who had begun to fall asleep now since all his energy was spent crying. For all his immortal life, Mephisto couldn't figure out why he took the child, why he hesitated, why he was so caring for the child.

Then something came to his mind. He remembered this feeling. The feeling of wanting something he just could not get. He thought he could sate his hunger by creating Blackheart, but that didn't work as it wasn't quite the same.

He wanted a child.

He knew before that though he was a being made up of evil, he was left with a want, a _need_ to do human things. One of those things, was of course, being a father. Did he really want to take care of this child though?

Mephisto pondered this for a while longer before deciding to look into the world of magic a bit to see what was going on first. He doubted that what he came upon tonight was just some coincidence. He also still had a rogue spirit out there that had managed to get out of his realm.

And nobody did that and got away with it.

TimeSkip

The next morning, he arrived back at his home. He had gone around, from city to city, country to country, as he looked for information regarding a mass murderer. To his surprise, he found a lot more than just that. Apparently, he missed a large uprising of dark wizards. They went by the ideals of having pureblooded families and killing all of the muggles, or those without magic.

They were started and led by someone by the name of Voldemort. The demon tried to find more about him but no records went back farther than a few years. If he had to guess though, that was the soul that died and escaped him the previous night.

He noticed the wizard world celebrating the death of the man and mourning the family, who he learned were the Potters and the child was Harry Potter. There were those who had begun arranging search groups in order to find the missing boy as their no body found of his.

He dug more into the Potter's life and found out the man that took over guardianship was an elder named Albus Dumbledore. From he could gain through following the man, he planned to bring the boy to his aunt and uncle, which from what Mephisto could see would be a mistake and the old man knew this as well.

Knowing all of this, Mephisto knew what he would do now. He would take in the child. He would raise him to be a strong fighter, but also clever thinker. He would have to be if he was going to be his son. But he would need more power than the world of magic could provide. He would need Mephisto's help.

He would become the new Spirit of Vengeance.

The new Ghost Rider

End Chapter

 **And that is the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it and that I can count on you to read more as I upload it. If you have any suggestions of what you'd like to see or of what should happen, I am all ears.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Wade98**


End file.
